christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shrek the Halls
Theresa Cullen Bill Riling |release=November 28, 2007 |runtime=22 minutes |rating=TV-PG |available=DVD iTunes Blu-ray}} is a Christmas special that premiered on on November 28, 2007, based on 's Shrek feature film series. It features , , and reprising their roles from the feature films. It has been nominated for a 2008 Saturn Award for Best TV Presentation, two Annie Awards and a Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing for TV Animation. Synopsis The special, which takes place between the events of Shrek the Third and Shrek Forever After, opens on July 18th, 159 days before Christmas, and Donkey is already starting to prepare for it. Gradually getting closer, Donkey starts annoying Shrek until the night before Christmas Eve. Under Donkey's urging, Shrek reluctantly promises Princess Fiona a special Christmas surprise. Shrek goes to the local bookstore in Far, Far Away to try to find a present for Fiona, but since he does not know what Christmas is all about, the shopkeeper gives Shrek a copy of Christmas For Village Idiots, a step-by-step guide to celebrating the holiday. Shrek proceeds to follow the book's advice by decorating the house and getting a tree so he can spend a quiet Christmas Eve with his family, but Donkey brings all their fairy-tale friends to the swamp, ruining Shrek's plans. As Shrek tries to tell his own version of The Night Before Christmas, Gingy, Donkey, and Puss in Boots interrupt and each tell their own version of a Christmas story. Donkey tells of floats coming to the swamp. At the end, Donkey tells of licking an enormous Santa Claus figure that is made out of waffles, but in reality, he accidentally starts licking Shrek's leg. Puss tells his version of the story of Santa Claus, but he ends up playing with the ball point of his Santa hat, while in reality, he's playing with one of the baubles from the Christmas tree. Gingy's story, on the other hand, is not happy, but horrifying, as he tells about how his girlfriend Suzy got eaten up by Santa. Donkey finds it unbelievable, with Gingy screaming, "You weren't there!". Donkey finds Shrek's Christmas for Village Idiots book, and the ensuing fight over the book destroys all of Shrek's decorations, furniture and the tree (including burning Shrek's butt). Shrek ends up ejecting his friends (especially Donkey) from the house in a fit of anger, and Donkey denounces him as "Ebenezer Shrek". With the Christmas spirit ruined, Fiona and Shrek have a talk, after which she takes the children and leaves the swamp to go and apologize to their friends. Shrek feels downhearted that Christmas Eve did not go as he hoped it would. Fiona catches up to their friends and explains to Donkey what Shrek had wanted for Christmas. Shrek catches up with the group, and apologizes for losing his temper. Donkey is shocked to learn that this is Shrek's first Christmas, because "ogres don't celebrate anything." Donkey also apologizes for being annoying, and explains that Christmas never goes as planned and, according to his mother, "Christmas ain't Christmas 'til somebody cries," and says that it's usually him. After a snowball fight, the friends return to the swamp, and Shrek tells his story, featuring not Santa, but Ogre Claus. Soon they hear bells and go outside to see Santa and his reindeer, although Gingy runs back inside screaming in terror. Songs *"Summer Breeze" *"Santa Claus is Coming to Town" *"Jingle Bells" *"O Fortuna" *"The Twelve Days of Christmas" *"Here We Come A-Caroling" *"Christmas Wrapping" *"Because We Can" *"Jin-Go-Lo-Ba" *"Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" *"Don't Stop Believin'" *"Hello Ma Baby" *"Deck the Halls" *"The Stars Shine in the Sky Tonight" Merchandise A storybook adaptation was published by HarperCollins shortly prior to the special's premiere airing. Availability On November 4, 2008, DreamWorks Animation SKG Home Entertainment released the special on DVD, both as an individual release and in a 2-DVD pack with the DVD release of Shrek the Third. It was later featured on the DreamWorks Holiday Collection compilation DVD and Blu-ray, released on October 30, 2012. A new DVD release was put out on October 1, 2013. The DVD was later reissued by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment in a Holiday Double Feature set, which paired it up with the original Shrek, released on October 2, 2018. Its latest releases will be as part of the Shrek: The Ultimate Collection DVD and Blu-ray sets and the DreamWorks Ultimate Holiday Collection DVD and Blu-ray sets, to be released October 15, 2019. ShrekTheHalls DVD.jpg| DreamworksHolidayClassicsDVD.jpg| DreamworksHolidayClassicsBluray.jpg| ShrekTheHalls DVD 2013.jpg| DreamWorks Animation Ultimate Holiday Collection DVD.jpg| DreamWorks Animation Ultimate Holiday Collection Blu-ray.jpg| Cast See also * Donkey's Caroling Christmas-tacular External links * * * *[http://a.abc.com/specials/shrekthehalls/ Archived ABC Feature Page for Shrek the Halls] *Platypus Comix's review Category:Specials Category:DreamWorks Category:Originally aired on ABC Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:2007 releases Category:Specials based on movies Category:Award-nominated specials